candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1277
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 69 | previous = 1276 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1278 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The difficulty is similar to level 127 on mobile (colour bomb + striped candy combinations being hard to create and liquorice swirls being dispensed which limits the usefulness of the above combination) but with three more wrapped candies required. *Five colours make the level a slightly bit easier to create the large amount of special candies needed on the level. *Conveyor belts and teleporters are present, which can either ruin the player’s combinations he/she sets up. *If the player can reach the UFOs on the four corners, this will give him/her almost the entire wrapped candy order needed to pass the level. It is not mandatory to release all of them because they are not part of the required order and may distract the player from creating the colour bomb + striped candy combinations if they have not done that. *The orders are worth 38,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Attempt to start the board with at least one colour bomb match. They are considered the hardest special candy to create, and you will need them on orders. Try to aim for the colour bombs on the side so they may not accidentally become detonated by cascades. *Whenever a combination can be collected, perform it immediately before you lose it to cascades. Since there are only five colours, your combination you might have been saving may be long lost after making an innocent match-three move. *When you completed all combination, then unlock a UFO, activate it with striped candy. The UFO will place three wrapped candies anywhere on the board, and these candies will count towards your order, making the level easier to complete. Trivia *'This level has became well known, as it is the cause of the glitch in level 126 and 127 on mobile. However, neither glitched levels have exactly the same order requirements than this level. Thus, this is the 'true' version of the glitched 126 and 127, more than 1000 levels after.' *The old version of this level is identical to the glitched level 126 on mobile. * This version is nearly identical to level 127 on mobile, except that this version requires three more wrapped candies. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #(18 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy) + (4 combinations x 5,000 points per combination) = 38,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery M1177.png|Mobile version Level 1277 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Diamond District levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with UFOs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels